


From Beyond the Endzone

by AllesKlara



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Homage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny, tiny snippet: H.P. Lovecraft attempts sports commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beyond the Endzone

There, between the ephemeral trappings of a mere game, I saw it--finally, dreadfully, the true nature of football. The ghastly hexagrams writ upon the field by the feet of the unknowing players, the unspeakable shock throughout the ether of our universe as they collided at carefully chosen points that they knew nought of... It was a dance designed by corrupt intelligences, networks of malignant intent taking form in what millions thought innocent.


End file.
